Te tuve una vez y quiero volverte a tener
by MasterTico
Summary: Natsu esta decidido a confesarse a Lucy , Lucy lo rechaza de una manera que lo hace irse por mas tiempo de lo planeado. ¿Que le dijo Lucy? ¿A donde planea ir? ¿Que es lo que hará Lucy? Mi primer Fanfiction por favor lean y comenten. :3 Esta es una historia de romance al 80% y 20% de comedia Gracias
1. Capitulo 1-Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction por lo regular subiré cada semana fanfiction nalu pero pueden comentar a gusto que pareja quieren o de que anime quieren, mis fanfiction trataran mucho de humor con romance o hasta romance solamente así que cualquier error o sugerencia no olviden comentar o pueden ir a mi perfil donde esta mi dirección de facebook bueno sin más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.-Sentimientos encontrados**

Había pasado una semana de lo acontecido en los juegos mágicos, últimamente Natsu estaba muy pensativo , y faltaba mas estaba en boca de todos había con ayuda del gremio no solo ganado la competición sino salvar al pueblo de los dragones gracias a eso se volvió uno de los magos más fuertes de Fiore.

**Pov normal**

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio en un rincón, mientras todos seguían celebrando la victoria en el Daimatou Enbu una semana sin parar, Kana estaba bebiendo un barril de alcohol sentada sobre una mesa , Droy comía sin parar , Juvia estaba persiguiendo a Grey , Gajeel se estaba atragantando con un kiwi que le dio Lily , Elfman les mostraba a todos como bailar como hombre pero se resbalo y se le rompieron los pantalones , Levy leía un libro (su forma de diversión ) , Fried , Bixlow y Evergreen bailaban en grupo, levantando a Laxus quien estaba tan borracho que les vomito encima , y el maestro estaba leyendo una revista no apta para todo público.

Natsu: Creo que ya he pospuesto esto mucho me he desviado de mis planes originales. - pensaba el dragón slayer de fuego con una mano en la barbilla.

Gray: Oye flamita estas muy raro hoy, te veo menos idiota.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Natsu: No me molestes Gray estoy pensando en algo importante.-dijo sin prestarle atención

Gray: Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste estas pensando iré a traer la cámara.-intenta levantarse

Natsu: Espera Gray necesito hacerte una pregunta

Gray: Hey flamita ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta con seriedad

Natsu: Gray ¿crees que es hora de que deje el gremio?-contesto nervioso

Gray: ¡ ¿Qué?! -grita mientras que a la vez se levanta, se da cuenta de que lo miran así que vuelve a sentarse-¿Qué?-dice ahora casi susurrando-Piensas abandonar Fairy Tail ¿pero qué mosca te pico?

Natsu: No pienso irme para siempre, quiero retomar mi búsqueda de Igneel .-contesta tranquilamente

Gray: ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?-interroga

Natsu: Tal vez pueda pos ponerlo, si es que consiga la aprobación de algo.-responde nervioso

Gray: ¿Algo?-pregunta dudoso

Natsu: Bueno no algo, más bien alguien.- dice sonriendo y volteando a ver a nuestra rubia favorita

Gray: Oh Natsu grandísimo idiota por fin lo admites te gusta Lucy ¿cierto?-dice con una mirada picarona

Natsu: Cierto no soy tan denso como todos creen, yo ya me había dado cuenta durante los juegos mágicos.- termina con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gray: Entonces ya esta pídele que sea tu novia es lo que todos esperamos.-dice ansioso

Natsu: No es tan sencillo y ¿si me rechaza?-dice nervioso

Gray: Imposible, es sencillo solo ve con seguridad y pregúntale.-dice seguro de sí mismo

Natsu: Si es tan sencillo ¿Por qué no vas tú con Juvia?-dice actuando despistado

Gray: ¡Que! Claro que no a mi no me gusta Juvia.-se defiende ruborizado

Natsu: Seamos sinceros Gray a ti te gusta Juvia tanto como a mí me gusta Lucy, aunque tal vez no tanto.-se ruboriza al final-Ustedes son como un cuento de hadas

Gray: ¿La sirenita?-dice imaginándoselo

Natsu: No, la bella y la bestia.-dice y estalla a carcajadas

Gray: Me las pagaras.-grita furioso

Natsu: Eso lo quiero ver bestia.-se levanta y grita

Gray: ¿Quieres pelea flamita?-se levanta igual

Natsu: ¿Tú la quieres princesita de hielo?-chocando sus frentes

Y así inician una de sus típicas peleas en la que terminan involucrando a todo el gremio.

Mientras tanto en el bar con Mira.

Lucy: Y ahí van otra vez, hace un momento platicaban muy tranquilos.-exclama un tanto aburrida

Mira: Pues ya ves son el alma de la fiesta, y se hará literal cuando llegue Erza y los vea.-dice con una radiante sonrisa

Lucy: Es cierto ¿Dónde está Erza?-pregunta confundida

Mira: Fue con Wendy, Charle y Happy a una misión.-dice pensando-por cierto ¿de que habrán hablado Natsu y Gray?

Lucy: Seguro en comida, es en lo único que piensa Natsu.-dice con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

Mira: ¿Por qué no le preguntas? después de todo eres muy cercana a Natsu.-dice mientras limpia una repisa

Lucy: ¿Cercana?-pregunta confundida

Mira: Así es, duermen juntos, comen juntos, hacen misiones juntos, no me sorprendería si hasta se bañaran juntos.-dice recalcando el final

Lucy: ¿Qué? claro que no.-dice ruborizada hasta las orejas

Mira: Creo que es tiempo de que te de la plática del maestro.-dice decidida la maga satan soul

Lucy: ¿Cuál platica?-pregunta la rubia

Mira: Mmm como te lo explico.-dice pensando la maga- ¡ya se! , ehhem, escucha Lucy, cuando mama pitufo y papa pitufo se quieren mucho, cierran la puerta de honguitos y…

Lucy: ¡No! Para Mira porque me dices eso.-dice la rubia traumada por su explicación

Mira: En conclusión, Lucy ¿nunca has pensado en Natsu como tu pareja?-pregunta la peliblanca

Lucy: No Natsu es mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo nunca he pensado en el de esa manera.- dice incomodada por la pregunta y poniéndose a pensar –es cierto jamás lo había visto así porque solo somos buenos amigos –piensa

Mira: ¿Y qué pasaría si le gustaras a Natsu?.-interroga una vez más

Lucy: No lo se Mira no me hagas pensar en eso, voy a mi casa.-sale con la cabeza abajo Del otro lado del gremio

Gray: Te lo aseguro Natsu, Lucy te ama lo veo en sus ojos cuando te mira.-dice tranquilizando a su amigo

Natsu: Eso se oyó tan cursi, pero espero que sea cierto porque si Lucy no acepta esta decidido que me iré.-dice con mucha seriedad en sus palabras

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado no olviden lo actualizare cada semana y no sera el único pronto tendré listo otro al finalizar la semana, cualquier cosa comenten Muchas Gracias !** **  
**


	2. Capitulo 2-¿Esto es amor?

**Hola chicos que tal, estoy profundamente avergonzado ya que dije que subiría cada semana pero llevo tal vez mes y medio de no actualizar; es que ustedes no comprenden , te da una hueva de escribir de proporciones gigantescas .3. Los que escriben fanfiction (la mayoría) sabrán a que me refiero. Bueno vuelvo a disculparme y tratare de actualizar más seguido, sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Esto es amor?**

**Pov Lucy **

Después de llegar del gremio, decidí darme un baño para quitarme el estrés del interrogatorio de Mira.

Realmente no entiendo que me pasa, siento ardor en el pecho y se me sube la sangre a la cabeza cada vez que ponen en duda mi relación con Natsu.- pensé para mí misma-realmente no creo que este tan mal el tipo de relación que llevo con él, que entre en mi habitación sin permiso, duerma con migo, me agarre las bubis cada que puede… ¡espera! ¿Qué?-grite al reaccionar lo que había pensado-definitivamente esta no es una relación normal y creo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto-me propuse firmemente mientras salía del baño a tomar mi bata

Salí del baño y me dirigí a ponerme mi pijama, pero al buscarla me percate de las ropas que use esta tarde. No puede ser con esta falda camine por todo el gremio, esta quemada.-dije al ver el estado actual de mi mini falda y blusa celeste-¿como paso esto?-me puse a pensar y buscar la manera en la que me pude haber quemado.

**Flash back**

Bandido 1: Realmente son unos entrometidos cierto, estúpidos magos de Fairy Tail.-grito peleando contra Natsu

Natsu : No te atrevas a insultar a Fairy Tail pedazo de basura.- grito furioso mientras intentaba golpear al bandido que ya se estaba cansando

Bandido 2: Oye que tranzas bájale a tu pedo wey , porque si no a tu novia le voy a dar un tirito.-dijo un ¿Mexicano? mientras me apuntaba con una pistola

Natsu :Oye ¡deja en paz a Lucy!- grito Natsu mientras que sin precaución lanzo un rugido de dragón hacia el bandido que callo todo quemado hasta los ¿bigotes?

**Fin flash back **

Así que por ese ataque de Natsu arruine mi ropa favorita.-dije furiosa por descubrir que él fue el culpable- realmente no tienes escrúpulos –me dije a mi misma

**Pov Natsu**

En este momento me dirijo a la casa de Lucy tengo que decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas.

Vamos Natsu respira hondo y se directo.-dije mientras con nervios subí a su ventana y ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre-Lucy necesito hablar contigo-dije mientras entraba a su habitación y por alguna razón la encontré muy enojada

Lucy: Yo también necesito hablar contigo.-dijo con vos dura, si estaba enojada

Natsu: Lucy…. Yo…..trato de ser directo pero no sé qué decir.-dije dudando de que fuera a perder mi única oportunidad

Lucy: Natsu, solo dilo, ve al punto que yo también necesito dejar en claro algo.-me apresuro muy impaciente pero yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir, soy muy malo para estas cosas, digo en todos los fanfics la cago en grande :3

Natsu: Tienes razón Lucy tengo que decirlo no sé cuánto tiempo más podre guardármelo, Lucy te amo.-dije gritando lo ultimo asiendo un énfasis en la palabra amo

Lucy:¿Qué?-dijo lógicamente sorprendida de mi confesión, realmente no sé si continuar necesito de una vez su respuesta

Pov Lucy Acabo de oír bien, Natsu ¿se me declaro? , me he quedado impactada por su comentario, mi corazón está la tiendo tan fuerte que podría mover un tren entero, mis mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de Erza y mis pensamientos están confundidos ¿esto es amor? (hay hay como el titulo verdad :3)

Natsu: Este sentimiento comenzó desde que te conocí, y con cada día que pasaba crecía mucho más, me cautivaste desde ese día, tu cabello rubio, tus ojos color chocolate, tu olor a vainilla, la forma en que te vistes, todo para mí era diferente e interesante en mi cabeza todo lo que había era relacionado a ti, todos los días tenía una necesidad de verte…..¡dios santo hasta mis calcetines tienen tu nombre!-cada palabra que decía hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido y que pensara ¿Cuál es mi respuesta?

Todo lo que dijo me pareció sincero y de corazón…. Pero ¿puedo querer a alguien así? como él, ¡no! Después de todo lo que hace el daño que me causa viene y me dice que me ama

Lucy: ¿Me amas? ¿Esto se llama amar? ¿Acaso todo lo que tú haces son muestras de cariño? Entras a mi departamento por la ventana y sin permiso a pesar de tantas veces que te digo que no lo hagas, cada que necesito dinero y vamos a una misión arruinas todo a pesar de que sabes que enverad me hurgue, pues lo siento Natsu yo no te amo.- concluí con mi fleco tapando mi rostro

**Pov Natsu **

Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?, realmente en mi interior esperaba que me rechazara pero ¿así? Acaso ¿así es como piensa ella de mi? Cada vez que sonreía, me miraba y hablaba conmigo ¿pensaba eso de mí? yo era el que no sabía que pensar ya no sentía mi corazón latir, ese sentimiento de nervios por saber su respuesta se convirtió en uno de angustia y sufrimiento, que tal si ya no me quería ni como amigo ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Lucy: Vete.-susurro-¡Vete!-grito mientras derramaba lagrimas, lagrimas que salían por mi culpa lo único que yo quería era hacerla feliz, no ponerla triste, así que doy me día vuelta y de un salto salgo de ahí.

Me di cuenta que era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba empecé a correr a correr y a correr ya no sentía mi corazón latir, solo la lluvia que caía a mi alrededor sin cesar y mis lagrimas que no se desde cuando empezaron a salir mis pasos se oyen como truenos y me dirijo hacia mi casa.

Al llegar encuentro a Happy dormido y lo último que quiero hacer es despertarlo así que tomo mis cosas, solo lo necesario ropa y un poco de comida realmente quería ir con Happy pero necesito tiempo para pensar y no quiero que se ponga triste por mí.

**Pov normal **

Natsu sale de su casa corriendo hacia una casa cerca de Fairy Hills.

Toc toc toc empieza a tocar la puerta.

Makarov: ¿Quién es? Oh Natsu ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-reconoce el maestro

Natsu: No hay tiempo maestro, ¿puedo pasar?-dice apurado

Makarov: Claro pasa, ahora dime muchacho ¿por qué vienes a estas horas y con esta lluvia?- va al grano el maestro

Natsu: Maestro he decidido que es tiempo de retomar mi búsqueda por Igneel y si quiere saber la razón es porque ha habido un conflicto que quiero olvidar en este viaje.-dijo escondiéndose tras su fleco

Makarov: Tratándose de ti parece que no tengo otra opción, pero irte esta noche y sin decirle a nadie.-recalco el maestro

Natsu: Es por eso que estoy aquí no se si pueda verlos a la car mañana por eso quiero que usted les diga para irme hoy

Makarov: De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y cuando regreses recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente

Natsu: Lo entiendo maestro, muchas gracias.-dijo con su incomparable sonrisa y saliendo de nuevo hacia la fría noche.

2 horas después

Natsu: Diablos he estado caminando por el bosque durante mucho tiempo.- decía un cansado Natsu- será mejor que me detenga en algún lugar para dormir ahora que ya paro de llover En ese momento una ventisca muy fuerte se hace presente y la bufanda de Natsu sale disparada.

Natsu: ¡No mi bufanda!- el dragón slayer empieza entonces a correr por su bufanda sin darse cuenta de que va directo a un precipicio- te tengo oh no ¡ahhhh!-dio un paso en falso y cayó.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡No lo sabrán! hasta que saque el siguiente capitulo muajaja, ahora sé lo que siente mashima :3. Muy bien cómo ven el capitulo fue más largo que el anterior para compensar mi tardanza. Es hora de agradecerles a los que me apoyan en este fanfiction. **

**Un saludo muy grande a Arocha dime cómo te llamas wey pa no decirte así XD y a FairyNashi me encanta Nashi quisiera que la apareciera trollmashima en el manga :3 muchas gracias por apoyar mi primer proyecto :D. A**

**hora le agradezco a Hikari no kokoro por seguir mi fanfic , muchas gracias hermano qué bueno que te gusto, me encanto tu fanfic destinos divididos dios como llore ¡Gracias!**

** Y un abrazo para Kizoku Dragneel que me está siguiendo este fanfic y el otro que bueno que te gusto espero sacarte unas buenas carcajadas en mi actualización, quiero decirte que espero con ansias tu actualización de Sexy Boy si soy pervertido y que XD. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Posdata: Kizoku que la siguiente sea Erza wey :3 bay.**


End file.
